Dex Parios
Dex Parios is a private investigator based in Portland, Oregon. Her Marine Corps background makes her a strong and capable PI, though her unapologetic style causes troubles with both criminals and the law. History Finding Nina As she owed the tribal casino $11,000, Sue Lynn, knowing about Dex's experience in finding people, asked her to find Nina, her rebellious granddaughter who had run away. Dex initially refused, but after being confronted with her financial situation, she called and said she'd do it if they cleared her debt and gave her $1,000 for expenses. She went first to Nina's friend, Lucy Tang, who claimed she hadn't seen Nina. She managed to get a hold of Nina's phone and used it to track her to a hotel near the airport, where she found Nina and her boyfriend, Michael Jones, with tickets to Los Angeles. While driving Nina back to her grandmother, Dex was rear-ended. When she went to talk to the other driver, he attacked her. The passenger also exited the car. A fight ensued and they took Nina. Dex talked to the cops, including Miles Hoffman, who arrested her for having 14 unpaid parking tickets. At the station, they talked to her about Nina, saying the boyfriend told them Dex kidnapped her first. Once she was released, Dex went to Michael and asked him for help finding Nina. Meanwhile, Sue Lynn got a ransom demand. Dex looked for Baxter Hall, a very dangerous man, believing he had Nina. She talked to him and then found out he was talking about a car. When her ruse was discovered, she stole the car. Then she got a call telling her Nina had been returned and was with her grandma, causing her to panic. She drove to the casino, handed the keys of the car to the valet and told him to keep the car, then went in to talk to Sue Lynn. She tried to return the money, but Sue Lynn said it was her fault for hiring someone not suited for the job. Despite this, Dex put the money down and left. When she had a flashback to combat, she started calling around to find someone to hook up with. When no one was interested, she went to Miles's place and they had sex. Dex also saw the file on Nina's disappearance and noticed conflicting details. After considering it, she took the ring Benny, Nina's father, was going to give her and took it to Michael, because he'd said he was saving up for one to give to Nina. Dex then realized something was wrong. Dill and Whale, the kidnappers came out, and knocked Dex out before telling Michael to hand over Nina and get the money. They put Dex in the trunk and drove away. When Ansel called Grey and told him what happened, Grey called Miles and got a BOLO put out for Dex's car. Dex escaped the trunk where the put her and subdued the two. Then she drove her car to the warehouse where Sue Lynn was exchanging the money for Nina, attracting cops along the way. Once they arrived, the cops arrested Michael, Dill, and Whale.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 Allen Watkins Dex was hired by Allen Watkins to find a woman he'd met in a bar and fallen in love with. He told her everything he remembered about the woman and she easily found Katrina and brought her to a diner to talk to Allen. However, the payment check bounced, so she went to Allen's house to get her money. She found the house broken into and was knocked out from behind by an unseen assailant. She believed it was Doug Blix, since she fought with him while retrieving Katrina. She then tracked Allen's bank account fraud alerts and found out Allen had withdrawn $50,000 to give to Katrina's business partner to buy her out of the con artist business, as she had confessed to him that he was originally meant for a mark, but she bailed out after meeting him, which is why she gave him the wrong number. When he went to give Megan the money, she tried to kill him until she was interrupted by Dex, who fought with her and knocked her out with a phone. Megan was arrested for attempted murder and Katrina and Allen were free to start their lives together.Missed Connections, 1x02 Apprenticing with Artie Dex found Arthur Banks, a well-known PI who used to be on the police force. She decided she wanted to apprentice under him, so she went to convince him to take her on. She got him to agree by agreeing to give him a cut of all her cases for a year. He let her tag along to meet Candace Tapper, who was getting divorced from a high-powered real estate mogul named Randall Tapper who was determined to destroy her and get custody of their daughter to hurt her. They secured her inclusion on the case and started looking for ways to get dirt on Randall. They put a wire on his phone and then used a GPS tracker to follow his assistant, which led them to Bree his new sugar baby, as he'd married his previous one, Candace. They had her talk to Candace and get her to explain that Randall was doing the same thing with Bree that he'd done with Candace. Bree gave them a video of her in an elevator with Randall in which he hit her. Artie took the video and said he'd take it from there. After talking to Danny Dongelberg, who'd made multiple attempts to kill Artie throughout the case, Dex realized that he sold the footage to Randall instead of using it to help Candace, because it would get him more money. Dex confronted him, but he was unrepentant and said he did what was best for him. Dex then went to Candace and told her what happened. She then promised Candace that she would fight with her and she wouldn't lose again.Rip City Dicks, 1x03 Dex asked Candace if she had anything that might help her get custody of her daughter. Candace said a building he'd worked on sounded shady to her, but that was it. Dex had Tookie break into a building that Candace called a fortress and steal a file on the hospital Candace talked about. Unable to decipher the meaning of the numbers in the file, Dex hit a jam in the case. Randall asked to meet with her so she went. He showed her a check for $100,000, which was his offer to Candace. He refused to consider giving Candace custody, so Dex walked away from the offer. Artie had Dex's car towed and had her arrested, but when Bobby learned it was Artie's doing, she waived the charges away, because Artie had stolen from the police department, which she found unforgivable. Then Dex got a call from Candace that they were taking Mila. Dex tried to stop it, but Candace told her not to make a scene in front of Mila, not wanting to scare her. After Mila was gone, Dex called Artie a dirtbag for what he done and stealing the money from the police department. Dex was surprised when Artie came to her house and said he needed to talk. He told her the story of his daughter, Ariana, who had died shortly after birth, which made him not want to care about anyone anymore. Seeing Randall take Mila had made him have a change of heart. He told Dex that the only person who could help her understand the numbers was Homer Miller-McManus, Randall's former accountant. Dex trapped Homer into telling her what the numbers meant and he said the delays were because Randall was using the property to move some illegal product. Artie and Dex went to the construction site, which was active even though it was nighttime. They found large amounts of drug bottles with Chinese labels. As they escaped, they ran into Sue Lynn. When they told Sue Lynn about the drugs, she and Sue Lynn joined forces to get Randall to confess to wrongdoing on camera. They then used the footage to blackmail him into completing the school at his own expense, ending his drug trafficking, and giving full custody of Mila to Candace. He agreed and Mila was returned to Candace, who was overjoyed. Artie apologized to Candace, who forgave him. As they left, Artie gave Dex her signed hours and congratulated her on being a licensed private investigator.Family Ties, 1x04 Licensing and Grey's Disappearance On the day of her interview with Janet Withers to get her PI license, Dex was upset to find Grey not answering his phone and saying he was in Texas with a sick aunt she'd never heard of. His message also asked Dex to take care of the bar while he was gone, so she moved her meeting to the bar and helped Ansel open the bar. When the chef quit, she called in Tookie to cook the food, though he insisted on cooking his own food instead of Bad Alibi's menu. She did her interview, but felt she did poorly because she admitted that her best friend was a convicted felon and she didn't really have a reason to become a PI other than that she was good at it and needed a job. After receiving a call that Ansel, who had been sent to get cilantro, was actually at a diner with a man she recognized from the bar, Dex immediately went to the diner and used a knife to hold Frank in place while Ansel went out to her car. She then fought Frank and then wrapped him to a chair and interrogated him for information. She got the location where Grey and Kane would be and then handed him over to Miles while she took Ansel home. Then she and Miles went to get Kane and Grey. Miles wanted to wait for backup, but when they heard gunshots, Dex ran in and Miles followed. While Miles chased Kane, Dex helped Grey tend to Denton, who had been shot. After Kane was apprehended, Miles claimed Grey as an informant so he wouldn't be subject to any charges. Grey returned to the bar, where Ansel was happy to see him, but Dex was enraged that he'd done something that had put Ansel in danger. She was then surprised to find Janet Withers coming back to tell her she got her license.Bad Alibis, 1x05 Fiona X Stalking While at a Fiona X concert with Miles, Dex was shocked when Fiona dedicated a song to her, calling her the one who got away. When Dex learned Fiona was being stalked, she took the case and protected Fiona. When her stalker sent a picture of her in her hotel room, she went to the police. Miles, with the help of Kara Lee, looked into Fiona's social media and found Martin Newtlander, who was behind several accounts. They went to his hotel room, where they found a shrine to Fiona, but Martin escaped. When he approached Fiona at her hotel, Dex subdued him and he was arrested. He claimed he was trying to protect Fiona at her request and directed the police to several letters he believed were from Fiona. Miles asked Fiona about them and she denied writing them. Dex then pointed out that Fiona didn't know from one stop to the next where she was going on tour and all the letters talked about future tour stops. Fiona and Dex then realized her manager, Nick Tallarico, had written the letters. He was also arrested for his involvement. Fiona then prepared to move on to her next tour stop. She invited Dex to come along, offering to support her, but Dex said she had a life in Portland she couldn't leave behind. She left while Dex and Miles went bowling.Dex, Drugs and Rock & Roll, 1x06 Investigating Dan Gibson and Friendsgiving Dex was hired by the campaign to elect Llewellyn Slocombe to find dirt on Dan Gibson that would take him out the running. In order to do this, she infiltrated the Gibson campaign, posing as a volunteer. When the venue for an event fell through, she offered use of Bad Alibi. With the office empty, Dex took the opportunity to break in and look for any evidence of shady dealings. In his office, she found a letter from a former colleague, but team leader Carol interrupted her and revealed that she was also a private investigator hired to find dirt. Dex fought her off and managed to get away. She used the letter to find out that Dan had a secret child with a former student that he didn't know about. She visited the child and his mother and then decided she couldn't hand over the information. Despite this, she learned that the mother's brother sold the information to the opposition and they were going to release the information. Desperate to fix things, Dex went to Dan and brokered a deal where he would drop out of the race in exchange for his opponent never disclosing what he'd learned. With that settled, she and Ansel set up the house for Friendsgiving, which Miles, Liz, and Grey also attended.November Surprise, 1x07 Threats to Sue Lynn When Sue Lynn was subject to several events she perceived as threats to her life and power, she hired Dex to investigated them. Dex initially denied that anything was happening, but when Sue Lynn's car exploded in the Bad Alibi parking lot, she agreed to take the case. Sue Lynn gave Dex a list of her 141 enemies, which she then passed on to Miles, who was investigating the bombing. She also asked him to look into Liz, pretending Liz was one of the enemies. Dex believed the bombing was personal, so she started looking on the reservation for clues. Sue Lynn assigned Naomi Blackbird, Benny's ex-wife, to follow Dex around, upsetting both of them. Dex found out that some people weren't happy with Sue Lynn's way of handling business and that Leigh Green, Hollis's nephew, was planning to overthrow her. Leigh admitted to that, but denied the bombing. Through him, Dex learned that people were being disenrolled from the tribe. She used Leigh's transgressions as leverage with Hollis to get the list of names of those disenrolled. Then Russ Foster was arrested and confessed to planting the bomb, though she said he never meant to hurt Sue Lynn. He'd been disenrolled for providing the opiates to the three teens who overdosed. Dex was shocked when Sue Lynn came to the police station to take Russ home, admitting she'd been hurting and hasty to kick Russ out when he needed them most. She then paid Dex in casino chips. Dex took her money back to the bar, where she tried to tell Grey something she'd never told him about what happened with Benny, but they were interrupted by Liz. Dex learned that Liz had never played Craps before, so she took Liz with her to the casino, where Liz continuously won. Then the two of them went back to Dex's place. In the morning, Dex woke up to find Liz naked in her bed.The Other Woman, 1x08 They talked about it, but neither said they remembered the day, so they agreed not to tell Grey. Liz then jumped off the balcony to get out without Ansel seeing her. However, Grey later learned that Liz had spent the night from Ansel. He confronted Liz, who said she wasn't sure what happened. Angry, Grey told Dex not to come by the bar anymore, that she wasn't welcome. Desperate, Dex went to Sue Lynn to review the casino footage, where she learned that Liz had been dumping her drinks as Dex got drunker and drunker. She sent the footage to Grey, who then dumped Liz.Dex Education, 1x09 High School Drug Case Dex was approached by Michael Harris and Penny Lansdale, whose daughter, Jennifer, had been expelled from school and arrested after she was found with over 200 adderall. She claimed the pills were planted on her. Dex went undercover as a substitute teacher at Jennifer's old school and talked to Alyssa Frank, who had taken over Jennifer's position on the volleyball team. Nothing came of that. Dex next talked to Mary Jane Glenway, the volleyball coach, who believed that Jennifer was guilty. Miles then told her that a red flag had come up for Rebecca Braylander, another student who seemed to have used her mother's prescription pad to get pills. Dex talked to her, pretending to be wanting to buy Adderall. Rebecca denied it, but talking to her gave Dex the opportunity to place a tracker in the car, so that Miles and Kara could hear her. As she drove away, she called Glenway and implicated herself as well as Glenway in dealing the pills and in framing Jennifer. Glenway fled and when they went to her house, she wasn't there. Rebecca admitted to planting the pills on Jennifer at MJ's behest. After a car chase, MJ was arrested. She had a history of drug abuse and rehab and became the supplier to several students, whom she believed she was helping cope with the pressure.Dex Education, 1x09 Antonio Price Dex appeared on Black Justice, a court show led by judge Antonio Price, on which she sued Lotti Whitmore for not paying her as agreed when Dex found her cat. Price heard the case and then ruled in Dex's favor, ordering Whitmore to pay her $500. After the show was done filming, Antonio had the bailiff send Dex to his chambers, where he asked to locate his brother, Lataurus Price, Jr., and serve him with papers, hoping he wouldn't show up for court and Antonio could put him in jail. Dex served him with the papers, but quickly figured out that he was scared Dwaddle Chen, a man he was doing business with, would kill him over some civet cats that were held up at customs. She went to Antonio with her concerns. He wasn't worried, but allowed Dex to keep looking into it. She discovered that Lataurus had gone missing and investigated Chen as a possible suspect. She ruled him out after visiting his pet shop, but after a box containing what appeared to be Lataurus's ear was delivered to Antonio by a man the security guard said smelled like animals, she realized Chen had Lataurus after all. She had Antonio set up a lure to get Chen out of his shop and then they went inside and freed Lataurus, whose ear was intact. On their way out, they ran into Chen, who ended up shooting Antonio, who stepped in front of Lataurus. Antonio survived and offered to let Lataurus live with him and get his life back together. Or he could take some money to get the cats out of customs and never see him again. Lataurus decided to take the money, saying he needed to be him. Then he left.Reality Checks Don't Bounce, 1x10 Ansel's Move Ansel decided he needed to move out of Dex's place. Dex was opposed, but Ansel insisted, saying he had the money and wanted to be more independent. She tried to avoid it, but ultimately realized she needed to let him do it. When Grey offered to let Ansel crash with him, Dex took him over there to move his stuff in. Ansel told her she was ready to be on her own, too, and gave her a keychain that said adult. Despite this, Dex struggled with being alone, even going into Ansel's old room and sitting on his bed.Reality Checks Don't Bounce, 1x10 In order to cope with Ansel moving out, Dex through a raging party. She later confessed to Tookie that she did it because the quiet reminded her of the desert, with enemy combatants everywhere.The Past and the Furious, 1x11 Finding Jeremy's Parents Jeremy Stevens hired Dex to find his birth parents after a DNA test revealed Native American ancestry and prompted his parents to confess that he'd been adopted. Dex learned he was adopted through an agency called Graceful Heart and learned that all the adoption records from there were sealed, which was unusual. She was able to get some records from there. She then went to the church the agency operated through and after being denied information during the day, went back at night and found that his birth mother, Sherri Foster, had died three months prior. They were able to get access to some of her old belongings and found Jeremy's birth certificate, which listed his father as Tim Scott. Dex tracked him down and arranged a meeting. They got along well, but Tim decided he couldn't handle a relationship with Jeremy, so he left, asking Dex to break the news to Jeremy. It was through this conversation that Dex learned that Sherri hadn't been a drug addict when Jeremy was taken away from her like they had claimed. Dex went to Sue Lynn for help talking to the reservation Sherri was from and learned that Graceful Heart had a history of taking Native children away from their parents to be adopted by white, Christian couples. Dex confronted Betty Welles, the woman from the church who had previously refused to give Dex any information about Graceful Heart. She had found out that Betty used to work for Child Protective Services and used her influence to remove Native children from their homes and have them adopted by Christian parents. She said she had no regrets about what she'd done. Dex then revealed she'd been recording the whole conversation. Betty tried to have Clifford stop Dex with a gun and get the phone, but Dex quickly disarmed him and left. She later told Jeremy what she knew. He paid her and thanked her as well as giving her the information for a support group for soldiers that might help her start dealing with her PTSD. He was still upset with the parents who had adopted him, saying they stole him from a woman who loved him. Then he tried to leave, but she stopped him. Sue Lynn had arrived with Jacinda, her husband, and their son. Sue Lynn introduced them to Jeremy as his grand aunt, grand uncle, and cousin. Jacinda showed Jeremy their family tree, including him and his mother. They'd been waiting for him.The Past and the Furious, 1x11 Ginger Lloyd and Veterans' Group Ginger Lloyd hired Dex to find out who was stealing from her club. Despite this, Ginger seemed more interested in being Dex's friend than letting her investigate. However, Dex insisted and figured out that each of the dancers was stealing a little. She confronted them and found out they were stealing to give to an injured dancer, Enrique Bedoya, who had previously told Dex he hadn't stolen anything. They begged Dex to talk to Ginger for them and explain. She did, but Ginger then filed a complaint about Dex, putting her license at risk. Upset at the possibility of losing her license, Dex finally went to the peer-to-peer group, where she spoke with Poppy Matthews about the issue with Ginger. Poppy advised her to take the fight to Ginger, inspiring Dex to file complaints about Ginger, which she used to get Ginger to drop the complaints against her.Dirty Dexy Money, 1x12 Ansel's Surprise and Going Undercover After finishing the case with Ginger, Dex went to Bad Alibi, where Tookie and Ansel surprised Dex with Baked Alaska. Ansel reminded her that it was the 12th anniversary of the day she came for him and told him it would be okay. They agreed that they'd always be there for each other. The party was then interrupted by Grey and Miles, who said they needed Dex's urgent help.Dirty Dexy Money, 1x12 Dex posed as a drug dealer from Los Angeles and met with Leo, who said he'd consider her offer among the others he'd received. She put a deadline on it, saying she didn't want to wait around for the people who lost the drugs to come looking for them. Soon after, Leo told Grey they accepted her offer and they set up a time to do the buy. They got the money from Miles and took it to the warehouse. Dex handed over the cash and then left Grey to finish the buy so they could bust the crew. On her way out, she ran into "Violet", with whom she had spent the previous night after meeting at the veterans group. She knew "Violet" was there to kill those involved and get the drugs back, so she fought with "Violet" and eventually overpowered her and threw her over a balcony. By the time she retrieved the gun "Violet" had brought and looked over the ledge, "Violet" had disappeared. Inside the warehouse, the police busted in and started making arrests. Later, at Bad Alibi, Dex told Grey she expected him to ride off into the sunset with Max, but he said he couldn't do that.The Dex Factor, 1x13 Personality Dex Parios is a Marine veteran who served in Afghanistan and, as a result, suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder. She is also bisexual and tries to cope with her PTSD through sexual relationships."‘Stumptown’ Spotlights Female Veterans And Indigenous Women; Cobie Smulders Addresses Character’s Bisexuality – Comic-Con" - Deadline Because of her history, she is unable to commit in a relationship.https://www.showbizjunkies.com/tv/stumptown-interview-cobie-smulders/ Relationships Romantic Miles Hoffman After failing to find a hookup, Dex called Miles then went to his place, where they had sex. After tracking down Grey and Kane, Miles and Dex went to a Fiona X concert together. Afterward, they hooked up at his place. While Fiona was in town, Dex spent a lot of time with her, but after the case was solved and Fiona prepared to move to her next tour stop, things ended between them and Dex went bowling with Miles as planned. Their relationship continued until Miles learned that Dex may have had sex with Liz Melero, which upset him. Despite this upset, he later went to her house to talk.Dex Education, 1x09 She ultimately decided not to continue their relationship, saying she wanted to heal and grow on her own.Reality Checks Don't Bounce, 1x10 Sammy She once slept with a woman named Sammy who was a compulsive shoplifter. Fiona X She met Fiona when she was going out after coming home from the war. They were together for five or six months when Fiona got signed and left to go on tour. Ten years later, they met again when Fiona came back to Portland. While Dex served as Fiona's protection, they resumed their relationship somewhat. However, it quickly ended again when Fiona's stalker was arrested and she prepared to leave Portland again for her tour. She wanted Dex to go with her, offering to support her, but Dex said she had a life in Portland she couldn't leave behind. "Violet" When Dex went to the veterans group for the second time, she met a woman at the bar who introduced herself as Violet. The two flirted heavily at the bar and then Dex drove "Violet" home, where the ended up having sex. Dex was shocked later to see "Violet" outside the carjackers' warehouse with a gun. "Violet" told her to leave, but because Grey was inside, she instead attacked "Violet" and threw her off a balcony, where she quickly disappeared.The Dex Factor, 1x13 Familial Ansel Parios She cares for her brother, Ansel. Once, she said she didn't want to take care of Ansel, a remark she has since regretted.The Past and the Furious, 1x11 Parents While she was overseas serving, her parents put Ansel in a home and left. She hasn't seen or heard from them since.The Past and the Furious, 1x11 Friendships She and Grey McConnell are friends. He helps her out with her brother. When she was arrested, he went to the police station to bail her out. They met six years ago, when they ran into each other after she just subdued a robber at a convenience store. They hooked up that night and the next day, Grey took her to go look at a car, which she bought, and then played video games with Ansel at her place. Grey asked her on a date, but she stood him up. Then they agreed to be just friends and never cross that line again, so things wouldn't blow up on them. Professional Career She was deployed to Afghanistan as a Marine. She recently took up work as a private investigator and is the owner of Stumptown Investigations. Notes and Trivia *She gambles and carries debt from her lack of success. *She's good at Foosball. *She is a Sagittarius, which puts her birthday between November 22-December 22. *She's afraid of heights. *She hates water chestnuts. *During her military service, Dex received the Legion of Merit, the Purple Heart, the Marine Corps Good Conduct Medal, the National Defense Service Medal, the Afghanistan Campaign Medal, the Iraq Campaign Medal, the Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal, the Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, the Marines Overseas Service Ribbon, the Canadian Meritorious Service Cross, the Rifle Expert Badge, and the Pistol Expert Badge. Gallery Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:Private Investigators